comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reven Black (Borellis)
Reven Black '''(full name Reven Delarius Tonum Black) is a Frigric, male, blacksmith, who resides in the frozen north of Windrock (a small city in Stormwind, a province in Borellis). Black is the husband of Sybill Snow, who is the mother of his youngest daughter, Andrea Black-Snow. However, Black has another daughter, Talia Black-Leaf, whom he fathered from a previous relationship. Black is a famed blacksmith, who also trained his young prodigy daughter, and is known as one of the Kingdom's most skilled steel smiths. History Birth and Childhood Reven Delarius Tonum Black was born to Lydia Black (daughter of Cyrus and Kyla Black - an incestuous relationship) on the 14th of Dewmarch, in the year 277 P.I.R. (Post Imperial Rule). Not much is known of Black's past, although he has stated that, "It was gritty, black, and full of fire." Lydia Black supported her bastard son, and payed with her life funds his way to school. At a young age, Reven developed a love for smithing. Eventually, he decided this was what he wanted to do in life. Becoming a Blacksmith Black proved to be a natural at smithing, and had an affinity for crafting steel. Black was soon apprenticed under the hands of Boreas Templesmith, who proceeded to craft Reven into a powerful, young smith. Eventually, Black would leave his hometown of Taanbalk (a small town in Marsh Wight, a province of Borellis). Black, at the the age of 18, moved to Sandsaban, in the Province of Wake. First Marriage Black fell in love with a young bar girl named Morana Leaf, who he procceeded to marry and concieve a child with. This child, whose name was Talia Black-Leaf, became Reven's first pride and joy. He planned to teach her the art of smithing, but when she proved to be more efficient at house work (like her mother), Reven found that he cared little for her anymore. Around this time, it is rumored that Leaf became addicted to mead, causing Black to leave her and take his daughter with him. Second Marriage Black moved to Windrock (a city in Stormwind), where he met Sybill Snow (the daughter of Marcus Snow and Lorane Grayjuun; who never took her husband's name). Sybill, a famed herbalist in Windrock, fell deeply in love with Black. The two betrothed, and soon opened a large shop on the edge of town known as Cold Embers. This buisness thrived, and for a while Reven supplied the Windrock Royal Guard with enough armor to last them for centuries. In the year 320 P.I.R., the two concieved a young girl by the name of Andrea Black-Snow. Andrea, who indeed had a prodigy-like affinity for smithing, became his entire being. Move to Frostveil As Andrea grew older, she was noticed by many famed blacksmiths; one in particular, by the name of Tullius Anglebranch. Anglebranch offered to give Andrea a scholar ship to attend a blacksmithing school, in which she would learn everything of the art. The family accepted, and Reven journeyed to the capital city of Frostveil, while his wife stayed behind to assure that Talia finish college. In Frostveil, Black became famous for his armors; more so then he had in Windrock. This established the family's settling in the city, and assured that they would be rich and safe for the rest of their lives. However, Talia and her sister did not see eye to eye, and eventually Black's first daughter dissappeared from their family. (It is rumored that she was killed by her estranged husband, after making a move to Redwick (a city in the province of Crowswood)). Death After Andrea graduated from college, she began her life as a Mercenary. Soon after she left, her mother died of a fatal disease known as Brittlebite (something carried by rats in harbors). Andrea returned just in time to see her father become ill as well (from the same contagious disease). His last words to her were the following: Reven Black was buried next to his late wife, in Pollux Necrotorium in Windrock. Personality Reven Black was said to be a man of few words. He enjoyed drinking mead (as any Frigric does), and eating Elk meat. His favorite past times were blacksmithing, which he thoroughly enjoyed and expressed through his work. He had a deep love for his second wife Sybill and his second daughter, Andrea. However, many believe that Black made a mistake in taking attention away from his first daughter, who desperatley yearned for his attention. Black's biggest flaw was his inability to show love to people he did not know. Black hardly donated to the poor, and failed to see the good and kindness in feeind homless children. Black, raised by a Frigric mother, was bullied as a child (for being a bastard), which in turn fed his strong racism to Elves. Appearance Reven was a tall man, of 6'2" who, on average, weighed 167-174 pounds. He drowned himself in mead, but due to a high alcoholic tolerance never became a drunk. At a young age he was muscular and slender, but due to over excessive eating, he gained wait through his prime. Black lived a long life (having died at the age of 74), which can be seen in the man burn marks and scars on his skin. His flesh had been wrinkled away, and his large hands were covered in calluses. Reven was commonly seen in traditional Frigric clothing (robes and fur boots, with fur gloves and a fur hat); unless it was a work day, in which he wore a blacksmith's apron and gloves. He is easil identified by his bush, black beard that he failed to shave. Skills & Abilities '''Mortal Abilities: '''Street combat, boxing, wrestling '''Magikal Abilities: '''None '''Strength Level (1-10)*: 3 '''Skills: '''Master Blacksmith *Strength Scale: 1 is the weakest, 5 is super human, and 10 is planetary strength (strength to move planets). Relationships *Lydia Black: Mother - Son *Morana Leaf: Ex-Wife - Ex-Husband *Sybill Snow: Spouse - Spouse *Talia Black-Leaf: Daughter - Father *Andrea Black-Snow: Daughter - Father Trivia *Reven Black is classified as a bastard, given that his parents concieved him without being married. This is considered taboo in Borellis. Because of this, Reven retained his mother's surname only. (There are exceptions to this method of surnaming. See this page for more). *Reven Black's favored hammer is one he named Njord. *Unbeknownst to most, Black has a tattoo of a wolf between his shoulder blades. Category:Males Category:Master Blacksmith (Borellis) Category:Borellis Universe Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Deceased Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Black-Snow Family (Borellis) Category:Bastards (Borellis) Category:Divorced Characters Category:Piriuses (Borellis) Category:Native of Marsh Wight (Borellis)